Locking swivel devices are used during wireline operations and other aspects of drilling oil and gas wells to allow an operator to engage and disengage the drill string from rotation. The proposed device provides an inline swivel having a disc brake mechanism for arresting or allowing swivel rotation to engage and disengage the drill string from rotation.